Red is the New Blue
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: After an Accidental Run in,Xander Redstone and Rachel 'Raven' Roth are trapped in a spiral of lies.With the pressure of work,Evil and demanding fathers,The police and love the two must live in harmony to keep up they're lies and well...Stay on the good side of the law!RaeXRed!Other pairings in the story!A AU where they have no super powers...
1. Chapter 1:Dance with me

**A/N:**The name for this story just popped into my head and now I'm writing!:D  
This is gonna be a RedXRae!I have decided on a AU where Raven is like a Princess and Red X is a...It's gonna be like Aladin without all the lying and magic!-_-

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

SO I made up Red X's name...'_Redstone_'...Intenseness...Also,They're age range is 23-26

**Disclaimer:**I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK..

* * *

**1:All I wanna do is make you dance with me...**

"POLICE!"

'_Shit!_'I immediately thought as I pushed past one of my clients and ran to closest name is Xander Eric Redstone,I'm 24 and you know...The son of an Arm's dealer!You may be wondering what I'm doing,Aside using my Parkour and gymnastic skills to climb out of a window on to a fire escape...I was selling a few items of interest to a few old friends,Honestly...What I'm doing is very illegal...But my life is illegal!I steel,Cheat,lie...I should be in jail...but Jump City P.D isn't good enough!Well there's Grayson...But he's barley a match for meh...

I smiled as I crawled down on to a dumpster and jumped onto an back ally floor,Like I do!My bike was parked down the street...'_Xander why are stopping!Your being chased by the fucking cops!'_I thought as I started running,As I got to the ally entrance I saw police cars surrounding the area...I was in the bad part of down town,No place to hide or any of that shit...especially at 3:00 in the morning...

I ran back down the ally and did what any smart guy would do...Jump the fence that says,'_Restricted_'.

**R**X**B**X**R**X**B**

"RACH!It's like...4:00am!This is actually taking the piss..."Jen said to me as she took off her black hoodie.I looked up to her from my seat on the floor,and gave her a blank stare...

"Jen,You NEED to practice...You don't know how many hours I gave up to learn this move for the role of Korma..."I said to her,Jennifer L. Hexington was one of my oldest friends...We had been dancing together since we 4 years young!Jen was like...the perfect ballerina...Jen's short,Thin,With a Thigh gap so big an obese child could fit through!Her skin was a golden tan,Due to her Indian heritage...Not forgetting her hazel eyes...which were ALWAYS hidden under her pink cat eye contacts..which matched her bubble gum pink hair and Cheshire cat smile...

"I'm sorry not everyone can balance like that whilst in a spin!"Jen said a she fixed her all black outfit,She had a point...I was pretty flexible...I did a few things that other dancers couldn't...I inwardly frowned as I put away my size 5 black running shoes...In the corner of the mirror,I saw a slight figure move in the reflection of the doors.

"I'll be back in a sec..."I said as I finished lacing my point shoes...

**_Xander's Pov..._**

'_Shit!She saw me!_'I thought to myself as I ran down the dark halls's of the old building,I had actually been running from the cops for an hour!A damn hour...and now some chick see's me...I ran into a black door that actually wasn't locked!My stamina was amazing today!I didn't care,I ran straight up the small back steps and on to a...stage...

"Ballet..."I said walking further walls were black and white on the stage back,The seating area's were all gold and grand...the seats looked really uncomfortable though...Like...I'd rather die than sit on one of those...

"Indeed,How'd you know?"I heard a dull voice ask,I turned around to see a girl...Well... was short,Curvy in all the right places,And full figured...Her ass was pretty big...Long legs...Anyway!She was pale,With creamy white skin and a beautiful hair was black and shoulder length,With purple high-lights that looked really bright under the dim lights...Which was actually pretty weird,She was face,small nose...full red lips and big blue-ish eyes...her eyes weren't really blue,More like...Indigo with flecks of blue and...grey?

She was wearing a tight black tank,Black leggings and those dance shoes!Like...those things are hard as fucking hell!When I was 10 my 29 year old sister (at the time)threw a pair at me...My back was bruised for 2 weeks...

"Sister...She danced...The last time she danced,It was for my nephew and I...My husband shot her...My dad shot him..."I of course was being honest,"Mika was never the same after that...well who would..."

"My Dad shot my dance teacher when I was 14...He tried to rape me..."She said crossing her arms over her lovely chest...I like this girl...

"Wow,We have allot in common Sunshine-"I started...

"Don't call me Sunshine..."

I smiled before saying,"Dad's that shot people...Dancing...My penis in your ass..."

She gave me a look as she slowly approached me,"What's your name red?"She asked,Referring to my red blazer...It was a nice blazer,It matched my black V-neck,Black skinnys and white J's!Jordan's for those who don't know...the new ones...not those ugly ones...

"Xander,You sunshine?"I asked running a hand through my dark blonde hair..

"Raven..."She said giving me a straight face,I gave her a sly smile...She blushed awkwardly,

"Raven what you tell boys who want your number?Hmm Rachel?"I asked,"Heard your name from...Jinx or whatever..."

"How do you get Jinx from Jen?"She asked,"But that's not the point...Why you here...X?"

"I'm...On business...The cops kinda...erm.."I said awkwardly as she gave me an scary stare...

"You can tell me,My Dad's a crime boss..."She said sitting down by feet,I sat down next to her...

"My Dad's an Arm's dealer...Ever Heard of James Redstone?"I asked her...

"He killed my bodyguard...But yeah,He and my dad go waay back...Trigon Sca-"I cut her off there.

"Your dad is a demon."I said,She nodded...

"I'm just as bad...But yeah,You've never been 'caught?"I nodded in response to her question...

"Sunshine,I should actually be gone...Detective Grayson's literately on my ass at this point!"I said standing up...

"Well..."When I said literately...I didn't think he and a squad would burst in!

"POLICE!"

Why do I always end where I start?...Well...Here comes jail...

"DICK!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?YOUR FUCKING UP MY REHEARSAL!"Rachel said screaming at Grayson as he put down his gun.

"Rachel get out of here,This guy's bad news..."Grayson said looking at her as he pulled off his black ,Dick was well...A Dick!This guy's been after me since I kissed his girlfriend in 8th grade!

"No,He's...My date..."She said awkwardly,Her face glowed red as mine heated up...

"I am...I was on my here when some guy wearing a similar jacket pushed me into the gutters!Bitch stole my flowers..."I lied as I brushed off my clothes...Grayson wasn't buying it like his cheep hair put his gun back in his bullet proof vest,before running a hand through his spikey hair...He actually looked like 'Raven'...Black hair,Pale skin ect.

"Look,I know a date this early in the mornings crazy...but it's the only time we're actually not in deep shit..."She lied again,Grayson sighed and made a hand signal to the squad to fall out...

Grayson walked over to us and stuck out his hand to me,"Sorry..."He said,I hi-fived his hand awkwardly..."To make it up to you two...I'm personally inviting you to my father's gala on the 20th..."

"We can-"Raven started,I knew this guy...And so did she...He wouldn't buy anything more if we said no...

"I gladly accept this offer,"I quickly grabbed his hand tightly and shook it,"Rachel and I will be there...Together..."

"Black tie event.."He said as I released,He walked away in a huff...

As soon as we were sure that he was gone,Raven punched me straight in the face...

* * *

END OF C.1!

This story will get better,You have my promise...If you've read my other stories you know I always make them better after the first chapter...


	2. Chapter 2:Girlfriend

**A/N:**Hey!So I'm updating today after so many reviews!Personally,I don't care about if you correct me...But If you do...Don't be a dick about if there's no way to contact you to actually explain if your sending in OC's they're to be a love interest for BEAST Raven,Because the pairings are shown...And to all who don't understand...THIS ISN'T A BBXRAE!

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26,Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:**I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK..

* * *

**2:"Girlfriend"**

"Friend Rachel!He is most attractive!"Kori said with a smile...

"And your dating him?"Gar said shocked in his boyish tone...

Kori Anders and Garfield Logan were a pair of old friend's who I'd known as long as Dick and my other friend was the complete opposite of me,Where as I was short Kor wasn't!She was about 6ft4,The tallest girl I knew...Which made sense because she was a model!Kori was Also very skinny with long limbs,longer red hair and strangely bright green eyes...She was foreign and her words made NO SENSE!

"*Sigh*We're not dating persay..."I started off as we were in a diner in the middle of town,It was old but served the best pie...ever!

"Then inform friend Richard!He will be most happy and try after you...again..."Kori said as Gar was the only person I knew who was still younger than me!He was an August baby and I June...Which is actually really soon...Gar was well,Almost what every woman wanted in was tan,Muscular,Blonde,Skinny and had jade green eyes...He was also a Vet!Sadly...he was short...

"Because he's my boyfriend..."I said out of the blue,If Dick knew It was dating season and I was single he would NOT leave me alone...

"And you didn't tell us!"Gar said shocked as he put his hand over his heart and pulled on his light purple tank was pretty hot...So we were all dressed for the weather...Kori in a Green and white floral print dress,Green flip flops and a pair of Prada sunglasses!Gar,Along with his purple tank was in a pair of black shorts and black vans,Along with he wore a snap back over his long wavy locks that said 'Beast' in gold...

"No..."I said awkwardly,I didn't know what to say or do in this moment...I was dying in the heat and this situation did NOT help!I chose to wear a black v-neck,With a black pair of skinnys and black ballet pumps...Not forgetting my black hoodie!

"Because of Richards...Issues...Who is the man who stole your heart friend?"Kori said and asked,I blushed...everyone and I mean everyone even the Goth's I hung out with!Knows who Xander Redstone is...

"His name is Xan-Xander..."I awkwardly said...

"Redstone?"Gar asked giving me a look,I nodded awkwardly...To those who have never seen Redstone,He was a beautiful piece of skin was golden,Like he was actually born in the California sunshine!His hair a wavy dark blonde,His jaw was strong like the glare in his light grey/green/blue eyes...never forgetting his beautifully charming white smile that hid underneath his baby pink lips...

"Friend...Please...Please get me a picture of his body...I have heard it is the amazing!"Kori said with a bright star struck smile...

**R**X**B**X**B**X**R**

I took a deep breath as I did this.I was formally apologizing to the biggest ass fuck in the world for Rachel...If I didn't love her I'd of shot him by now!I looked at the modern penthouse door one last time before ringing the door bell.

I stood still for 10 seconds before cleaning of my sunglasses,I heard mumbled words and loud sounds coming closer to the door.I heard a chuckle as the door un-locked...

"Detective Grayson,What do I owe the pleasure?Did I sell some drugs to a kindergarten?Steel someth-Oh wait...I did,Rachel!"He said as he opened the door,I sighed...He was standing in nothing but his boxers...He was attractive and tan...Defiantly nit Rachel's type...

"I came to apologize..."I admitted,"I saw you running and thought that you the thief would be selling illegal items...Not being late for a date with one of my best friends..."

"Chuckles,I'm a model...I really have no time to be selling illegal items to anyone!I mean,I'm in the media all the time...I can't ruin my image..."He said with a smile,The media would hide any illegal conducts!

"I know..."I said,"So...You and Rae still coming tomorrow night?"I asked carefully...He tilted his head as he leaned against the door frame...

"I lost my phone last night,I don't have her number any more...Could give it to me by any chance?"He asked with a sly smile,I sighed as I recited her number by heart..."How do yo-"

"Don't ask...Just call her..."I said pulling out my personal Iphone...It was the gold 5s...Swag.I unlocked it and face timed her...

"_Ugh...What..._"She answered...I gasped as I looked at the drowned rat that I know as Rachel..

"Heey,So I'm here and erm...He wants to talk to you..."I said trying not to laugh at the monster...

"_Wha-Aah...Hiii Xander..._"She said,She sounded really...Panicked...

"Hey Babe...You look...damp..."He said with a smile...

"_I'm not damp..._"

"She's sweaty..."I said making a face to the ass hole infront of me...

"Ladies don't sweat,They shimmer."Xander corrected me...That dick...

**R**X**B**X**R**X**B,_The next day..._**

"Why hello gorgeous..."I said with a smile,As Rachel pulled up infront of me in her Black Camero...I used to have one of those...

"Get in,We're going shopping..."She said un-happily...I smiled as I opened the actually getting in I took notice of her outfit...She was wearing a pair of denim shorts,A white crop top,A purple bra and black flip flops...

"Nice bra..."I said with a smile as I slammed the door...

"*Sigh*Is there anyway to turn you off?"She asked as she started driving again...She had stopped in mid traffic...And was causing one hell of commotion!

"There is,And it's called a kiss..."I said winking at her...She gave me a blank stare as I drank my Starbucks...I was such a white girl...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2!THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WHENEVER TILL THEN IMA UPDATE EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE WRITTEN:(**

**EFFORT.**


	3. Chapter 3:Dancing

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 3 of 'Red is the new blue'! You seem to like this story so keep on reviewing! This chapter has a Polyvore set for each character's dress and suit for the Gala!( condarindia . polyvore )Sadly links on this site don't work! Bear with me as you google that-_-

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**3: Dancing…**

What I found funny is that she was a ballerina who didn't want to dance! Especially when it's classical music…

"Oh friend! He is the beautiful…" I heard old Kori Anders say, I hadn't seen her in years by that I mean years! And she's still a tall piece of sexy…Shame about the height…Tall girls and me do NOT mix…She was dressed in this purple…Thing…The top half was a pink long sleeve made of lace, The bottom was a matching pink pencil skirt (not made of lace) that she matched with a gold belt, Gold heel's and accessories .Her long red hair was curly and her make-up was disgusting…So much…So powdered on…Just found out she was a model two! I'm officially not the sexiest rich thing on 2 legs here…

"Thank you, I'd say you were beautiful but nothing compares to my Sunshine's beauty…"I said with a smile as Raven fixed my bow tie. Since it was a Gala I wore all black! My Gucci suit,shoes, Shirt and underwear were all black and to make it pop, I wore a red bow tie! I had slicked back my dark blonde hair and worn a gold watch with a golden cross chain…

"Shut up…"Raven mumbled as she nudged me, she really did look beautiful! I helped her pick out a sleeveless black gown with a slit that went from her left thigh straight to the floor, showing off her long legs and shiny red heels. We had the biggest argument about those shoes! She wanted to wear blue and I kept on saying NO!Like seriously,Red is the new blue!

Anyway! Her long hair was curled and fell down her shoulders beautifully…Hiding the gold hoop earrings I had brought her…But showing off her gold bird necklace…Her make-up was barley there…Plum lipstick made her full lips look…so very delicious…

"Well Don't ya'll look pretty!"A strong male voice said from behind us turned to see a tall, muscular African-American with chocolate brown skin, Steely grey eyes and a shaved head behind us… He like most, was dressed in a black suit and tie. To the side of him was a short blonde guy who I saw the other day when face timing Raven…He was dressed in a purple suit, with a black under shirt and shoes…No tie…

"Friends Victor and Garfield!" Kori said with a smile as she hugged the pair…

"Sup..."I said looking at them,The men looked me up and down before looking to Raven…

"You…Are…Not her type at all…"The blonde guy said awkwardly…I felt the fear in him as Raven stared at him…

"I don't HAVE a type…The only type I have is with a penis!" She said angrily…Wow, That's why she keeps turning down chuckles…

"Oh Thanks…"I said sarcastically…"Who would have thought that most girls like a guy with a big dick? Speaking of big dicks I see my favourite…"I finished seeing Grayson step on to the dance floor…

"Why don't we all go dance?"Kori said to _Friend Victor..._

"I don't d-"Raven tried to start ,I butted in before she could finish!

"I hear the tango's up next sunshine!Why don't we go dance?"

"Because I don't want to…"

"Too late!"I said as I dragged her out on to the dance floor…The Tango had just started and un-known to most,I'm a pretty good dancer if I'm honest...

The song was something Spanish,I was half Brazilian and half Russian...I travelled the world growing up,but mainly lived in Brazil...I did actually speak Spanish...But I didn't like to...People always used to think I was Mexican when I spoke Spanish instead of Portuguese...THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MEXICANS!

"Rach?"I asked her,She was giving me the silent treatment and not dancing to her capability...She groaned...I laughed as I twirl her...

"Hmpf"

"Are you okay?"I asked as we were bumped into my a couple,Then it hit me!

"Hmpf"

"Annie...Are you okay?Annie...Please tell me if your okay...Or..."I smiled as I dipped her,"Have you be hit by...A Smooth Criminal?"I finished as I pulled her back up with allot of force so she hit me body...

"What?"She asked as she pushed away from me,"Look Xander,I reeaaaallly don't want to be here..."I could see the anxiety in her face...

"Come with me...Right now..."I said honestly,An old friend of mine had social anxiety...I knew how all of this could turn out if we stayed here.I dragged her hand through the crowd of dancing rich the ugly dresses of the cougars and grandma's I saw the door leading to the gardens...hopefully.I winced as we went through the women...One of them touched my ass!I sighed as we got to the door,Which was locked...

"Do you have a bobby?"I asked Rachel who was just standing there pulled a pin out of her soft looking hair..I smiled as she handed it to me and quickly unlocked the door,I pushed Rachel out then pulled the curtains shut before closing the door...

"Why are outside?"She asked as we stepped on to the balcony,The cold air was sharp and crisp and the balcony showed the most perfect view of the lit up gardens...it even had steps!

"You looked like you were having a anxiety attack..."

"Xander...I don't have social Anxiety...I'm a dancer,I've been raised in the spot light.."I laughed as she said that...There was something about this Rachel I liked...

"Your like a girl I once knew,Meghan...She was 'raised in the spotlight'...She couldn't stand people,One day she said it was all too much and the next day my girlfriend had drowned herself..."I saw her face drop,Like...She really wasn't expecting it...

"I'm sorry...Not to sound rude or anything,But why ar-"I cut her off there and leaned on the railing...

"Because,I don't want my newest fling to kill herself!"

"Fling?I would nev-"I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug...I wasn't one for touching...unless it was sexual,But...I needed this...I just...

"Let's get Ice-cream..."I said as I felt a tear roll down my face...I was 24,If she didn't...you know...Meghan would have been my wife by now...we could have had kids...

**RXBXRXB**

Rachel's pov...

I have never...Felt so...hurt...for someone else...The person he loved killed herself in order to escape the fame,Personally...I think it's a bit much and I could and would never do such a thing,especially if there was someone who I loved...It was currently 3:30 in the morning,I for some apparent reason was at Xander's place...We had gotten that Ice-cream and had a few shots...

"Your such a light weight..."He said with a smile,He had taken off his jacket and made his shirt for casual by taking off the bow tie and un-doing a few buttons..

"I'm sorry I can't drink it like it's water!"I admitted with a smile,"But anyway...How long do we keep this charade up?"

A deep blush appeared n his face,"Weeelll...My Dad heard about you..."

My face actually dropped,My heart started pounding and all I could say was,"Oh dear..."

* * *

End of chapter!I'm updating and writing new stories guys!Get ready:)


	4. Chapter 4:If I knew you

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 4 of 'Red is the new blue'! You seem to like this story so keep on reviewing!

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**4:If I knew you**

"I hate you"

"God babe,You don't a guy who's taking you to meet his dad!"I said with a smile,"But for now we're stuck in traffic with nothing but a Disney CD and that crappy Beyonce album!So smile for me"

"Xander,First of all there why do you have either of those albums...Secondly,Your father might A;Kidnap me or B;Shoot me as soon as I get out of you dumb car!"She said crossing her arms,I crossed my arms as she insulted my Range Rover...Jayda,Yes I named my car!

"Sorry,My Dad won't give me access to my trust fund till he's either dead,I get married or and pregnant...So you know..."I said honking my horn at the ass in front of me,"MOVE YOUR FUCKING CAR!"Was I pissed...Of course,I had been a stuffy car with this girl for over and hour...And trust me,If she's ignoring you,She's moaning at you!And NOT in the good way...

She looked at me with her thin eye brows and said,"Language Xander..."

I groaned,If my Dad wasn't happy and excited to meet her,I'd actually push her out of the car!But I'm a nice guy...and I don't want the cops on my ass again...Who knew a drive to the airport would be so bad!?It's a great thing we left 6 hours early!

"Disney CD!Yay!"I said putting it in the sound system,"Er lets see...Hmm...Did you like Tangled?"I asked her as she snuggled into her giant blue hoodie,As much I was annoyed...She was actually really cute...

"I hate Disney films..."She said looking out the window,I tilted my head at the lie that came straight out of her mouth...The song continued playing,I thought about singing...But instead I took out the CD and plugged in my Iphone to the audio jack...The wire was so broken...But It worked on occasion...hopefully that was today...

"Shit!"I said a song blasted out in Spanish,"I speak Spanish..."I awkwardly said as she looked at me,She looked as if she wanted to laugh but...Couldn't...This girl had serious walls..."I also have songs from that musical Batman episode..."

"Seriously?So do Dick,Vic and Gar..."She said quietly,"Boys and Batman..."

"Oh,I like this song!"I said with a smile as I put on my current favourite song...

"_Feel to get a suit for tonight_  
_You know I got a pretty young thing by my side_  
_She's gonna call me when she's finished with her hair_  
_And when she's found something sexy to wear_"I sung with a smile as I nugged the Gothic being on my right

"No."She said giving me a look...I laughed...

"_Tell me, is it easier to see_  
_That I don't want nobody else for you and me_  
_Minutes later and I'm racing to your door_  
_I never wanted someone's touch like this before_"I kept singing to her,She kept giving me looks...Singing and Driving is hard...Especially when ass holes can't fucking drive!

"Please stop...I don't want you to touch me!"She said in the most uncomfortable voice I'd ever heard!I ended up laughing my ass off so much that I started crying...

"Your so bitchy,I love it!"I said with a smile,I hadn't laughed this much in ages on the creeped out look on her face was actually priceless!

**9 hours later,On a private Jet...**

Rachel's pov...

I actually liked planes,I loved flying...It made feel calm and...Like a bird...Wow that was I didn't love was Xander falling asleep and leaving me on a plane with people that only spoke Russian...I didn't speak Russian...Instead I chose to speak English!Well Done Rachel...

"Xander..."I said throwing the straw from my water at him...He was sitting across from me in what would most likely be a two person seat..Whilst I was in my single...Fun...I sighed as he didn't even move,I looked at him...he was there,Sleeping...His hair was wet and curling at the ends,Which meant his fringe was slightly touching his face was slightly pink,Probably from he blood rushing to once side of his face...Probably not,Either way...He looked cute...

"Xander!"I said again,I put the lid on my bottle and threw that at his barley touched his face,Instead fell to the floor and caught the attention of one of the flight attend"Sorry..."I said to her,She just gave a look and put my water by Xander...I ended up standing up and walking over to him.I sat down to avert the eyes of the flight attendant...

"He's my...Boyfriend.."I said making smoochy faces towards made 'ah' face,

"Удачи(Udachi(Have Fun))"She said with a smile,Before closing the curtain to flight attendant's cabin she winked and gave me a thumbs up...

"What?"I said as she left,Before averting my attention to Xander."Xander..."I said shaking him,I sighed AGAIN before a strange idea came to me,I cringed as I said,In my sexiest voice,"Xander,Baby...Wanna go again?"

"What?"He groaned in a tired voice."When did we go in the first place..."

"We never went!I was trying to wake you up,You left me alone with the Russian flight attendant and guess what.I-"I said putting on a pissed look,Or well trying too...He looked sleepy and like a fawn(A baby dear)...

"Don't speak Russian!"We said in sync,I was about to open my mouth when he said,"Sorry Gorgeous,I can't stay awake on a plane and or train..."

"Oh Sorry...I'm gonn-"I stared,He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close before whispering,

"Stay"

**In Russia a few hours later...**

"Hello..."I said awkwardly as I saw a man standing over me...Azar tell me I'm not naked!I looked at the man as I backed up a bit,Into a body.I violently turned and hit Xander in the face with my hair...

"Shit!"He said rubbing his face...

"Don't be so rude,There's a lady...Hello Rachel,I am James Redstone...Alexander's Father..."The man said in a thick accent as he stepped into the moonlight,He bowed his head before showing me his face,His skin was actually whiter than mine!,His hair blacker than mine and his eye's the same green as Xander's...He looked completely different and well...More sinister...

"We've met..."I said with a small smile,he tilted his head and raised a brow,"I'm Rachel...Rachel Roth-Scathe..."I said awkwardly as I pulled the duvet over my naked body...I was in a bed,With Xander,and naked...Nice...

"She's Tri-"Xander attempted to say,His Dad cut him off...

"I never thought such a sweet little girl would turn into such a beautiful woman...and be seen anywhere near my son..."

"Oh Thanks Dad..."Xander said a smile as He attempted to stand up before realising,"Dad why am I...Your naked too aren't you?"He asked me,I nodded..."Dad...Did Mama,She's the head house keeper,Undress us?"

"Yes..."

"Oh wow..."I said as I giant blush spread across both of our faces,"Could I just...Get some clothes and my own room?"

"Oh Nonsense!You are couple,You sleep together!Make me more grandchildren!"He said with a smile,For such an evil man...He was...so caring,I could see it in his smile...

"Papa!"Xander said,"Ожидания Рахили для брака ...(Ozhidaniya Rakhili dlya braka ...(Rachel's waiting for marriage...))"If I only spoke Russian

"OH!You are just like your mother eh?Married you Father,then you popped out in June..."He said,"You don't speak Russian do you?"He asked,

"No I don't,I chose to learn English..."I said with a smile,"Can I please get some form of underwear,I'm like...scared your son's going so stick his penis into my anus..."

"Or you know...You could leave..."Xander said awkwardly...

"I should,Breakfast at 9am on the dot. Dimitiri will come for you...Good night.."He said as a door opened...He smiled before leaving..

"Why are we naked?"I asked turning over to face him,I've shared a bed with allot of people in my time...Being naked was a big No-No...

"I do't know,I'm really not comfortable with this though..."He said as a bug landed on his beautifully defined shoulder...

"There's a sp-"I was interrupted by a loud scream and a body coming into me with full force,I closed my eyes and braced for impact...

"I'm so scared of those things,I'm sorry...But I caught you...Also...Nice ass..."I opened my eyes realising my feet were barley touching the ground and I was being squashed into an awkwardly positioned Xander...Whilst one of his hand's was on my upper back the other was on my butt...

"Thank you,You were not lying when you said you had a large...Richard were you..."

"Why does everyone think I'm lying when I say it's big?"He asked letting me stand up,He looked up and held his crotch...OH SHIT!I covered my self with my hands and crawled back into bed..

"So...Sleep?"I asked,I was so jet lagged and confused I was so...Non-Rachel like!

"FUCK YES!I'll be fine tomorrow,My Body adjusts well..."He said as he also got into bed...I looked to him and gave him a hug...

"Your warm..."I said,When I'm tired or drunk...I love warm things and heart beats!The only thing I like about my Dad is his hugs..."Speaking of Adjusts..."

* * *

END OF WHATEVER!I am so tired,I need sleep!Review and shit...


	5. Chapter 5:X

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 5 of 'Red is the new blue'! You seem to like this story so keep on reviewing!Also,I plan on finishing this story,So I'm putting allot of the other's on hiatus till this is complete...

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

5:X

"ничего себе ... Она потрясающий(nichego sebe...Ona potryasayushchiy(wow...She's stunning))"

"Разве это не так?(Razve eto ne tak?(Isn't she?))"I sighed,Papa and Dimitri were speaking about Rachel...In front of Rachel!If it wasn't awkward enough that the housekeeper had seen her naked,my 17 year old nephew was perving on her and you know...she tried to break my arm when we woke up naked this morning...Such fun,much pain.

"Could you not?"I asked them as I sat down next to my 'girlfriend'...

"Could they not what?"Rachel whispered,"They're been looking at me for the last 20 minutes..."

"Could we not talk about your beauty..."Dimitri said with a smile,I loved how much he looked my sister...he was her in a male had her chocolate brown eyes,her dark blonde hair and the Redstone dimples that you could not escape...He,like Papa was dressed in his pyjama's...

"He is correct me dear,you are the prettiest thing my son has ever laid his eyes on..."Papa said to her,she blushed as she tightened the fluffy robe that was given to her...I was also given one,even though I had a ton of clothes here...

I gave my Dad a look before saying,"Dad can you please stop saying things..."

"Well he's right,She's much prettier than that Meghan girl..."Dimitri said,I took a deep breath and stood up before saying anything.I loved my nephew,but I couldn't deal with things about Meghan EVER being said...

"Rachel,I'm going out for a he come's near you,break his nose."I said giving her a kiss on the cheek,"Если бы я не люблю о Рахили, и я не заботился о ее благополучии ... Я бы вырвать позвоночник.(Yesli by ya ne lyublyu o Rakhili, i ya ne zabotilsya o yeye blagopoluchii ... YA by vyrvat' pozvonochnik .(If I didn't love Rachel,and I didn't care about her well being...I'd rip out your spine.))"I said to Dmitri before leaving the dining room...

**Later that day,Rachel's pov...**

It had actually been hours since I'd seen or heard from Xander,I was actually getting worried...I did care about him...he was...some sort of friend I ,I knew more about him than I did Richard or Kori...I liked something's about him and he was very handsome...but not really my type...I don't really like blondes...

I had taken my leave after breakfast,sitting at a table barley understanding your host's are very hard...So I went on a was a maid or something who had shown me to the beautiful garden's and well...I've been here ever since...

"I've been looking for you..."I winced at the dark voice of James,His father...I looked up at had changed out of his black pyjama's and into a black suit...my father wore the same exact suit...

"Have you?"I asked tying my set of black,white and blue running shoes.I had paired them with a pair of leggings and one of Xander's sweatshirts...which I might add was massive on my body!Either way,If this goes south I'm going to need to run like hell...

"Yes,I wanted to talk to you about my son..."

"Oh"I said awkwardly as he sat down next to me on the wooden bench...

He smiled before saying,"My son has been through allot in his life,his mother died when he was 7,his sister when he was 10...So I sent him back to Brazil to stay with his mother's family before sending him to america...I did not know that he would fall in love at such a young age,with that...Meghan..."he stopped and took a breath,"Then she took her own life,I wasn't ever expecting him to take it so harshly...It changed my son Rachel...he lost his innocents...his appreciation of all life...So I was surprised to hear that he found you and when he said he loved you...I almost died..."

"He said he loved me?"I asked...

"He was so honest when he said it..."James said in his thick accent,Nobody...not even my own parents had ever said they loved me..."So,I wanted to know...Do you love him?Or...are you just using him,like all the other women he has seen over the last few years?"

My heart stopped,I really didn't know what to say...I could see the look in his eyes that he was so...heartbroken by Xander,So...I said it..."Yes...I do love him..."

"Thank you..."He said with a smile as he brought me into a tight hug,I made a noise as my ribs cracked,"Sorry..."He said with a sincere smile...For a man in his line of work,who supplies men like my father with the weapons to take out a country...He had such a beautiful heart...

"It's fine"I said with a smile as he let go...

"Would you...Marry him?"

I felt my face heat up as he asked that question,"James...we haven't been a couple that long..."

"Well,from what I heard from my informant in jump city...you two have been dating since the beginning of the year..."

"I don't even know.."I said awkwardly as I stood up,"I should really go find Xander..."

"If you go through that bush you'll find a small stream,follow that stream till you find an apple tree...shout his name and he'll come to you..."

**Dimitri's pov...**

"There's something about her I don't trust."I said as she walked through the garden's,I had been listening to the entire convocation from behind a tree...

"In my line of work,you don't trust anybody...Especially...A Scathe..."Papa said looking at me,"But Rachel...her head's in the right place but her hearts mother and father were cold and un-loving,Trigon is a very evil man and her mother...well...let's just say no woman or man should go through what she has..."

"But..."I said crossing black sleeved arms...

"But,Rachel has the power to leave all that behind and from the looks of her...she actually has a soul..."

* * *

these chapters be longer?


	6. Chapter 6:You

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 6 of 'Red is the new blue'! You seem to like this story so keep on reviewing!Also,I plan on finishing this story,So I'm putting allot of the other's on hiatus till this is complete...

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**6:**You

"Your not her...Your very different...she was my sun,the light of my life...she didn't love me,she used me...I knew...I always knew...but that's what kills me inside...I enjoyed being used Rachel..."I felt my heart actually break at the words,'She didn't love me'...I understood him.I understood every single word that came out of his mouth...I related to it,very well...

I placed my hand on his and squeezed it,"His name was Malcolm...He was senior at my freshman year of collage,He knew about me and my family,he wanted our money and power...and used me to get to said he loved me,he said he wanted to marry me and all these other things...instead he stole my grandmother's necklace and tried to run off...I stabbed him in the leg with a dagger and let my father take him...before his neck was broken he said some things that I'll never forget..."

"I'm sorry..."He said sadly,"I honestly just thought you were a lesbian prude who didn't know how to have fun..."I cold wind blew over me.I looked him in his big green eyes and said,

"Thanks."

**That Night...**

"You can turn around now,I'm done changing..."I said to Xander,we hadn't really spoken since earlier but we pretty much HAD to get over it.

"You sure your not naked?"He asked with chuckle,I looked down at my pyjama's a pair of pink shorts and white tank-top that said 'I woke up like this'...Kori got me both of these and they were actually really comfy,I wasn't expecting to sleep with Xander and my other pyjama's were...just...no...

"Yes."I said as he turned around,He burst out in laughter his deep voice getting higher and more face went red as he held his sides,I watched as his very defined muscles flexed...I'm not going to lie,Xander was very attractive...and the more I get to know him...the more I enjoy his company...

His breath hitched as he stopped laughing an said,"You look so cute.I could just imagine you waking up and being all,'I woke up like thiiss!FLAWLESS!'"He said doing a little dance with his hand...

"It's too late to be singing,Alexander James."I said as I pulled back the cream bedsheets of Xander's had moved into his room because it was nicer and more spacious,Which it room was a dark red,with white and black was pretty sparse in decoration,but the ones that were there were most likely full of were about 9 shelves and one giant glass case containing 1st place trophies for sports like Gymnastics,Karate,Kick boxing and Capoeira?I don't even know what that is...

"Why did you call me that?"

"That's what it says on your trophies,Also...What's Capoeria?"I asked,He gave me the blankest stare I've ever eyes just screamed,Un-cultured peasant...

"Capoeira is a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance,acrobatics and 's also why I stared doing Gymnastics and Kick Mom was Afro-Brazilian...I'm a 'cross-bread' as Dad likes to put it"(**A/N**:My boyfriend said cross-bread instead of Mixed-Race the other day to describe me!I actually died of laughter!(He is not racist in any shape or form he's just stupid!(I'm not even mixed-race!)))

"You called me a peasant..."I said as he tried to get into bed,"You do not deserve to even look at me..."I said turning towards the opposite direction...Or In my case,The window curtains and blinds.I felt his strong arms go under and over me,I was then pulled in close to him...

"Okay then little spoon...I never actually called you a peasant"He said happily,I started to fuss and move about...It's how you get out of one of Kori's hugs,It can save a life.

"I will bite you."I said as he rolled me over to face him...

"Goodnight Gorgeous!"He said pulling me into him,"If you weren't such a bitch maybe we could actually date..."

"I actually have a type Xander..."

"Me?"He asked with a smile,"Because I'm basically perfect!"

"I'm not into assholes,I like my guys dark and mysterious..."I said honestly,I felt him pinch my ribs..

"You dated that the un-funny Vet..."I winced at the memory,for a VERY brief moment in time (4 years) I dated Gar...But It's okay...I moved on to better things and he ran off with a blonde whore...

"Am I gonna have to kiss you eventually?"I asked changing the subject as fast I possibly could...

"Would you actually want to?I mean...you don't really like to be touched..."

I made 'hmp' noise and questioned myself,I actually like to be hugged and what not by people I'm comfortable with...I'm comfortable with Xander,somewhat..."I liked to be touched sometimes,your one of those people I don't min-MMM!"I made a muffled scream as he smashed his face against mine,he was kissing me...It wasn't my first kiss but AZAR it had to be the best!His lips were so soft and moist,his kiss was forceful but his lips were so soft against mine...I didn't understand it...we stayed like this for hours,or so I thought...It had been 5 minutes...

He chuckled as he pulled away,"That...was...actually the best kiss I've ever had..."

"Yeah..."I said awkwardly,"Am I blushing?"I asked desperately as I started to freak out...

"Your face is so red it looks painful..."He said as put his cold hands on my cheeks,"Aww..I feel so touched!"

"Shut up..."I said hugging him...

**The next morning...**

"Good morning..."I said with a smile,I was actually in a good we were having breakfast in the garden's,and James told me to get dressed up...

"Good morning Rachel..."James said with a smile,he was dressed in a black suit like always.I had actually put on a dress,don't ask why I have one...but I felt like I should do was a sleeveless white floral print dress,I paired it with a pair of blue flats and a gold hair was wet and wavy,so I put it in a high bun...the effort to look nice...

"Good Morning Daughter."I froze at the voice sitting at the other end of the table...My father,was sitting his black suit and red shirt,his tan skin looked father was half-albino,I don't know how and what happened to his genetics...but they were fucked long hair was pure white and his eyes were a dark red with blue entwined...

"Father..."I said,my voice was shaken...I hadn't seen him 2 years..."What are-"

"I invited him,we had much to discuss..."James said as father stood up,He pulled out one of two chairs in the middle of the table.I was in the chair closer to Dad...I really didn't want this...

"Oh..."I said walking over to the seat,I walked past my father and nodded my head as a thank you.I felt very insecure around my father,he was 6ft9 where as I was barley 5ft4!

"Where is Alexander?"Father asked as he sipped his cup of...something...

"He went to change his shoes..."I said quietly...

"Hmm,Your daughter seems scared of you Trigon..."

Father laughed,his voice deep and terrifying."She always has mother and I raised her to be strong,fearsome and show no emotion...but to remember who she is,and where she came from..."

"You mean you,Arella did just sat there and watched as you taught me to break a man's spine."I said under my breath,I hated my parents...my mother more than my father.

"Oh really,I didn't think of you as the violent type..."James said to me,I laughed.

"I'm are pacifists,Father was brought up in Buddhism and Mother's Jewish..."

"It's why I don't like to get my hands...dirty..."

"I'M HERE!"Xander shouted as he jogged through the gardens."Sorry I'm late,I had to change my shoes and then Dmitri stopped me..."

We all looked at him,He was dressed in a White V-neck,a black pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black Nike running was not dressed for this...

"Ah,Alexander 's been a very long time..."Father said standing up as Xander walked over,he stuck out his hand for father to shake then sat down next to me,I don't know why or what was happening but I wasn't sure...

"It has,May I ask what your doing her sir?"He asked putting a hand on my shoulder...

"Well,I invited him here...for a few main being about the two of you..."James said looking at us with his green eyes,"You both have shown love and compassion for each other.I like you Rachel,You show amazing features that I love...So I made this."A contract was handed to me by my father...

"Why don't you read it daughter?"He pointed to where he had signed...

I coughed slightly before I started,"I Trigon Skaath Ddrez (Got these off of Trigon's Wikipedia ) Scathe,Will hand my Daughter Rachel Raven Roth-Scathe's hand in marriage over to James Sasha Romanov-Redstone's son...Alexander James Ricardo Redstone..."I stopped there as Xander said...

"Waiiit,Is this a contract for an arranged marriage?"

"This was written about 20 years ago was it not?"Father asked James who nodded,before saying,

"You were supposed to be wed Next year...After she turned originally were going to call it off in September,then we found out you were dating each other...and then it hit love each other,and I love you too much to see you break up!"

Father cut him off there,"In other words you are getting married within the month."

"Stop joking..."Xander said standing up,"Please...I'm not ready to get married .I'm 24 and there's a chance Rachel's gay!"

"I'm not gay,I know your getting us married for a business deal...or for money."I told them calmly as I pulled Xander back down...

"I was thinking we have 2 ceremony's!One in America,One in Brazil and One in Azarath of course..."James said happily,"I could call up Bernie for security and It's have to be inside of course because of Snipers and whatnot!And then you need a dress,I can everything!"

"You can everything?You can everything Dad?Really?"Xander said crossing his arms with a sigh,"I learnt English fro this man everyone...And 13 maids but whatever..."

I sighed,This wasn't supposed to happen...I wasn't supposed to marry him...only date him for a while so he wouldn't get arrested and people would lay off about my relationship status!Fuck my life!

"Anyway,How do we feel about the 15th?"Father said,"I planed my wedding over night...10 days is long enough I believe..."

"Perfect!"James said as he smiled...

* * *

On the 15th of August guys!How many more chapters do you think I can fit in before the wedding?:P 1000 words longer today!


	7. Chapter 7:Azarath

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 7 of 'Red is the new blue'!So on the 15th I'm gonna write the hell out of a chapter,I'm aiming for 3000 words guys!Then after that happens idk what's gonna happen in the story-_-(The effort s real)

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**7:**Azarath

"Xander are you listening to me?"

"What?"I said to my father as I looked up at him,he was standing over my bed holding a few colour swatches of blue...

"Rachel said blue,So pick a shade!"he said awkwardly,My father was a straight man,who knew martial arts and could tell you any weapon of the top of his head...he was a really manly man...Who was the son of decorator and seamstress...his taste was pretty amazing...

"The...erm...reception"I said remembering the word,"Will be red...I want it too look like in the nice way,think of an Indian wedding...drapes and shit and chandeliers...but infused with our culture."

Dad looked at me with a smile,"This is your wedding in America...which will be another getting married in Azarath...the small island of the coast of Greece and Albania..."

"Dad it's too early for this...Start tomorrow..."I said rolling on to my stomach so I could drown myself in pillow!

"You people gave me 10 days to set up a wedding in a different country,In 5 hours Trigon and I have found a venue,found a cathedral,designed invitations and hired security!Now stop moping!Rachel is a gorgeous woman who loves you,I know this was sudden but I cannot say no to Trigon...No one can.."Dad said throwing things at me,Colour swatches actually fucking hurt.

"Stop!"I said getting up,I wasn't happy...I didn't even know how I felt about Rachel,let alone want to marry her!

"I'll stop when you stop!The bride and her father are getting fitting's...We shall not be wearing black suits by the way!"He said leaving.

I'm not the type of guy to get upset over things,But this was just...no.I didn't know what to think or what to feel about her,Rachel was was so small and bitchy,yet she was nice and I'd seen how she hides herself and how she protects herself from...everything!I've never felt so strongly for someone before...Not even Meghan,but...I didn't want to love her...I don't want to love her...I don't want to her...like everyone seems to do...this is so fucking hard!

"Hi..."A inwardly groaned at the sound of Rachel's voice.I didn't even look at her as she sat down on the edge of my bed...

"Hey..."

"Today's been...fun,huh?"She said putting her hand near mine,"I didn't want this to happen...I can't let this happen to you...I don't know persay,How I feel about you...Your a friend,Your the closet a guys ever been to me...If that was to actually transcend into something more than I don't know what I would do...I love the fact that your my friend,I love the fact that you treat me like I'm actually a person...But...I don't want to love you..."I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug...

"This is my fault and I'm sorry,I didn't mean for this to happen...You could be practising for your play and you could be dating someone who cares like Dick...he is a person who loves you,I could see it...you deserve better...you deserve to get away from the crime world...and I can't do that...so I'll disappear or something and the wedding will be called off!"I told her as I let her go,she was crying her pretty little eyes out...not making a sound...and then it hit me..

"You fell in love with me,didn't you..."I asked holding her hand,she gave mine as squeeze as she nodded...

"I've liked you for a while,I used to have a crush on you...back when you lived across the hall from me..."She said awkwardly,"I was 19...I was the Goth girl who wouldn't talk to your friend Eric..."

"I'm sorry,I didn't think you'd even fall for a guy like me...I'm not your type remember...I have something for you..."I said letting go of her hand.I opened the draw of my bedside table and pulled out a black velvet box,"It...was my Mom's...She'd of like you..."I said with a smile as I opened the box.

"Xander that's gorgeous..."She said as she looked at the was a antique style emerald cut,with a giant Emerald and Diamonds around it...

"It's white gold and it's worth about...$9,150.00 dollars...It's really old...Like,It's the Romanov 's been in the Romanov family for the last century,the first born son inherits it...It's passed on to each grandson..."I said with a smile,"Grandson because no Mom would want to give this up..."

"I can't..."She said,"This belongs to your father..."

"Dad gave this to me after Mom died because he didn't want to see it...unless it was on the finger of the woman I was going to marry..."I said with a smile,"I'm going to marry you...and then,I'm going learn everything about you...and fall in love with you..."

"Xander..."She said I took her left hand and looked her in the eye...

"Rachel Roth,Will you marry me?"I asked putting the ring on her finger without a response,"Well you don't really have chance do you?"

"I guess,Yes..."She said with a small smile,"I don't want any kids though.."She said with a laugh..

"What?But what about little Xavier and Annabella?!"I said in fake shock,"I've wasted enough children in my life already Rachel!"

She gave me a stare before saying,"If I ever catch you masturbating I'm taking a picture and sending it to you nephew... "

"Oh thanks!"I said sarcastically...

* * *

End of 7,Now please excuse me as I write 4 more chapters!


	8. Chapter 8:Planes

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 8 of 'Red is the new blue'!So on the 15th I'm gonna write the hell out of a chapter,I'm aiming for 3000 words guys!Then after that happens idk what's gonna happen in the story-_-Is there anything you wanna see in the story!?Please tell meh now!

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**8:**Planes

"WHAT!?"

"Please calm down..."I was telling the last few people who I actually wanted to invite to my wedding,I had told Kori,Jen,Gar and Vic.A few of my old dance friends,my old friend from Azarath and I was currently telling Richard...I was going to get Bruce to tell him and give him the invite but that would be rude...plus,e's my best friend...

"RACHEL,I CAN'T LET YOU MARRY HIM!"He shouted slamming his hands down on his desk.I was currently in the police station and you know...That is NEVER fun...

"Why can't I marry him Dick?"I asked with a sigh,I leaned back in the black leather seat and crossed my arms and legs.I had just been on a 12 hour flight,with so much freaking turbulence!Xander slept the whole way through on my shoulder,the right shoulder of my sweater was covered in drool and the Russian flight attendants kept trying to talk to me and the only word in Russian I know...Is wrote me a sign that said,'I don't speak Russian,talk to this sexy beast next to me'...

"Because...You haven't even been dating for that long,what does he even know about you!?Does,does he know about how your first job required you to dress as a bunny or,waffles are your favourite food,your love for Christmas,how much you cry during Bambi(**A/N**:**_Do not_** get me fucking started on Bambi!),and the small things Rae..."

I sighed as he continued,"Your afraid of the dark unless there's someone with you,You HATE country music,You sing,You sleep with the giant chicken Gar won you when your 15!"I blushed as he mentioned that stupid ass chicken,"He doesn't know the stupidly cute things about you,or the bad stuff...I don't want you to marry him...because...he'd steal you away..."

I inwardly awe'd his stupidity,"He wouldn't take me...your always going to be my best friend..."

"And that's the fucking problem!You know how much I love you,you've always known...but I've been stuck in the friend zone my whole life!"He said sitting down...

I was shocked,in the angry way."Before I started dating Gar,I had been so in love with we were 9 Richard,but you were son infatuated with Kori!Her hair was so red and her eyes were just so bright,I never put you in the friend zone.I gave you so many chances,but every time I was ditched for Kori...even at junior who was there...Gar,after Gar there was a 2 year period of me being happily single and actually wanting to I found Mal,after what happened to him I stayed away from guys,No...I stayed away from everyone...the people who were there for me,weren't you..."I took a deep breath...

"You don't have to come to the wedding,but if you do...don't bring your ego and hater-ness..."I finished,"Hater-ness isn't a word but I don't care..."

"I guess I won't see you...congrats..."

My heart broke as he said that,I nodded as I stood up and walked out of his office,"If you change your mind or Bruce forces you,the plane tickets are in the invite..."I said as I shut the door...allot of police were looking at me,"...He's...on his period..."I said awkwardly as I ran out of the station...WTF Rachel!

**Later that day...**

"Rachel...Why are you getting married in Azarath?"Jen asked me,I honestly hadn't seen Jen in forever!We'd been dancing since we were 14 and she was one of my closest friends...So of course she had to be a bridesmaid!

"Because it's where she was born..."My bestfriend and Maid of honnor Cassie Sandsmark wasn't a dancer or anything like that,she was just Cassie...the girl who could pick up any weapon and use it like a was tall,by tall I mean she was an Amazon...She was about an inch shorter than Kori but where as Kori was a stick Cassie was of average mass...a bit more muscle was pretty much the girl next door,with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes...She had a temper but aside from that I loved her to pieces!

"So Dresses!"Jen said ignoring Cassie,"I got a call from Xander last night..."

"Same here!"Cass said taking a sip of her coffee,we were discussing in one of my favourite Cafe's...Scar' was dark and pretty Gothic,but it was fun and people enjoyed it...

"Wow,I didn't think he knew about you..."I said to Cassie with an awkward stare...

"Rachel...We went Kick-boxing together..."She said with a smile,"He filled us in on whats dresses are currently white but are going to be dyed soon.."

"Kori and I are going to wear matching dresses,He said you'd show us.."Jen said crossing her arms and leaning back into her Dark purple seat...

"First of all,I know you have issues with each other...but can we get over them!There's allot to get to..."I said with a sigh,I was not up for this at all...

"For the sake of you and your groom..."Cassie said happily,"Then after the reception I'ma tear her throat out..."

"SO!"I said before Jen said anything,"The guy my Mom sleeps with has kids,Melvin,Timmy and Theo.I like them,and I need a flower girl so Melvin and her brother are doing the flowers...I'm praying Timmy doesn't start ,They'll walk down the isle first."

I looked at both of them who nodded as I continued,"Kori will walk down the isle first with Dmitri who will also carry the ...you'll be walking down the isle with Roy Harper..."

She gasped,"How the actually hell does he know Harper?"Jen asked fixing her pig-tail horns...

"He also went to kick-boxing us..."Cassie said with a smile,"So Did Dick Grayson and Garth Tempest..."

"Anyway,Jen your gonna have to deal with him not being ...Your walking down with the best man,I think his names Connor or something I don't know...the weddings going to be really small,50 people will see you walk down the isle and Cassie if you trip apparently Connor will catch you..."

"Which she will..."Jen said with a smile...

"Why you gotta be so rude?"I said sipping my tea..

"Don't you know I'm human tooo!"She said happily in response,"No?seriously guys...you don't know the song...Just because I'm not a ballerina doesn't mean I'm not balanced..."

"Dresses!"I said pulling my phone out of my pocket,I swiped through my pictures till I found Jen's dress."It's a strapless chiffon dress,the tops form fitting and the skirt's looks like a water fall,and it made out of long strips of fabric so if you wanted to you could dance and Fouetté en tournant all you want!"She oo'd,

"Kori's the same as yours but her's is just a full skirt that can move,And Cass yours is like theirs but has a halter neckline...You need to wear white shoes and bring a loose and short dress because Xander and I plan on having our own small reception on the beach at night..."

Cassie gasped and got exited,"The dress has to be the same colour as the wedding ones right?"I nodded as she smiled,"It's so my colour."

"You know my hair's pink right Rae?"

"I think blue and pink go...I'd never wear it but the colour will suit the hell out of you..."I said with a smile...

"You know Rae,Red is the new blue..."Cassie said to me...

"What?You know Xander tried to tell my Dad I was lesbian?"I said,I didn't even hear what she said...

Jen started to laugh and Cass gave me a look that said,'I always knew you wanted me'...I don't even know how that translated...

"It's black Swan all over again..Oh my god!2 dancers,on-"

"Cassie,I'm going to punch you..."

Jen was laughing so hard,"Hahaha-aggh!"...She fell out the chair...

* * *

END!It's the 8th and I've just finished chapter 8!I don't know how chapters the will be...BUT!If you noticed I threw in some character names,I feel as if Red X(Xander) and Speedy(Roy) would be friends and since Raven and Wonder girl(Cassie) are such good friends in the comics why not!And also in the Comics Wonder Girl and Super boy(Connor) were a thing!


	9. Chapter 9:Shortest chapter ever--

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 9 of 'Red is the new blue'!So on the 15th I'm gonna write the hell out of a chapter,I'm aiming for 3000 words guys!Then after that happens idk what's gonna happen in the story-_-Is there anything you wanna see in the story!?Please tell meh now!

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**9:**Mr Steal your girl

"Gentlemen..."Roy said with a smile as he sat down in the empty seat next to me,He, Harper and Connor Kent had to be my best friends,Connor was practically my brother and Roy...we were the same person...Except Roy was a white-Native american guy and ginger...his skin was kinda tan and his eyes were waay greener than were the same height though,and Connor was a little bit shorter than us...With black hair and blue eyes...like my Fiancée's best friend:The walking penis..

"Harpoon..."I said with a smile as we did that bro hand thing,Connor just made a head notion that Connor returned...

"So bud,your getting married...Why?"Roy asked putting his sun glasses atop of his head,Connor yawned before looking at the Thai menu...he was being rather quiet today...

"Daddy?"Connor asked with a smile on his man face...he looked like a man,where as Roy and I kinda looked like sexy transvestites...I have nothing against Tranny's except for the fact that your not female if you have a dong...

"Yep"

"Aww Bro!That's terrible...is she ugly?"Roy asked me,the look on his face when he said that screamed 'I'll save you man'..

"She's a dancer,Small,skinny,curvy...and when I say that Roy I mean her lower half is god..."I said with a smile,I pulled my Iphone out of my Jean pocket and looked for a picture...We had gone to the beach a few days before we left...Yes,Russia has beaches...and I had taken a picture when she was in the water,and getting out of it...and drying off...when she was dressed in my hoodie and we took a selfie...I'm not a perv or anything I'm her relationship person...

"I don't think that's a good idea Xan..."Connor said pressing the lock button,"Remember...Mr Steal your girl..."We looked to Roy who had a smug look on his face,

"I only steal the bad girls..."

I felt somewhat better when he said that,"Well Rachel's the goodest girl!"I said as I showed them a picture...of her face...

"She's cute..."Connor said with a smile...

"I know her!That's Rachel,Dick's girl...I tried flirting with her once..."Roy started,"Well half the time I see her...She always makes a comment and lets me hug her"He used air quotes over 'lets me'.I laughed,

"Thanks Con,Anyway...Roy you can flirt with her ,Jen and my personal favourite...Cassie Sandsmark..."I said looking at Connor...

"Oh Sandy!?I haven't seen her in a while!I've met all her bridesmaids before,Connor your gonna love Jen..."Roy said to hi with a smile...

"Yeeeah about that,My nephew's gonna walk down the isle with Kori and Connor with Cassie...So..."

"No!"

"Roy Please..."I asked...

"Haha..."Connor laughed at him...I'd laugh too if it wasn't my wedding...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!Guy's It is actually killing me to write this,It's an incredibly short chapter and It could have been better...Tomorrow I'm going to start writing the wedding and say a few days have passed because I'm not up for this!Bye!


	10. Chapter 10:The wedding!

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 10!And our wedding special:)Yay!So It's the 12th and I've started this a few days to early!There is currently a Totally Spies marathon,which I want to watch but am not because of you people!-_-Now I'm doing both and my brother who is 26,is having a go at me because he's trying to watch and I'm typing to loud!

Anyway,I have a polyvore set dedicated to the wedding.( Condarindia. Polyvore .com)If you go there you can see the bridesmaids dresses and Ravens wedding dress.

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**10:**Going to the chapel 

"You okay there Rach?"

"No!I'm about to get married..."I said as Cassie finished my hair,She had curled it and made a braid at the end of my hair...We were all wearing long silk robes in my house,Dad had got me this place after he realised I couldn't stay in our home...apparently it's dirty...By that he means covered in blood...

"I'm not okay either,Everyone here looks better and is more attractive than I am...And Cassie,a little more plastic..."Jen said as she put on her white heeled sandals,they were the modern ones that you see on tumblr or whatever...

"Girl,Don't be hatin' on me!Zeus made me perfect!"Cassie said with diva hand movements,I Dad was Greek and his name was actually Zeus...

"Please friends,let us show the bride our gowns!"Kori said with a smile as she put a golden butterfly clip in her hair,all 3 had similar hair styles .Kori and Cassie's were down and curly,whilst Jen's hair was up and her attempt at curly...All 3 stood together and smiled,

"3,2,1!"Jen said as they all undid their robes,Cassie was in the middle of the two...I smiled at they're dresses,they looked so pretty...Well...Kori always look stunning and I've never seen Jen in any other colours...They were red...

"Red?I thought the dresses were blue..."I said looking at them,The red looked amazing on all of them...I now understand what Jen meant about her hair the other day too...

"Friend,Red is in right now..."Kori said with a smile as she flipped her long red hair,"Now hurry!We must leave..."

I sighed before standing up,I really didn't like heels...and I could barley walk in this dress...In other words I'd trip and my Dad would carry me down the rest of the isle...So!I was wearing a pair of white converse.I undid my robe to show them my dress,It was a sleeveless sweet heart neckline made out of was mermaid style so it hugged my body well,the back was sheer and came around like a hear shaped v-neck...It matched my ring really nicley..

"I think I might cry..."Cassie said putting her hand over her heart...

"Don't,Your an ugly crier..."I said with a smile,"Now come on...I need to...I'm getting married..."

**XoxoX**

"I look hot..."I said checking my self out in the reflection of my watch,almost all of the important people were here!It was a sea of black,with hints of red among the whiteness of the I anxious,fuck yeah!Did I need to take a crap,maybe...Anyway.I was dressed in a black suit,and tie with a white shirt and a pair of shiny red shoes.I had gelled my head down for once!

"You do know the wedding won't be in English right?"My Dad said standing up from the church bench,he put his hand on my shoulder and said,"Your mother would be so proud of you...I'm sure she and your sister are here with us right now..."

I looked down and smiled,I was trying really hard not to cry...I was happy...I was happy with what my had become.I was happy with the people I had met and the fact is...no matter what could happened,I'd have to marry her anyway..."I'm sure she is...Now what's this about the wedding not being in English?"

"The ceremony will be read in Greek Azarathian,It's basically Greek with a different Alphabet!So don't worry...Rachel will help you..."Dad said with a smile,"Hopefully..."

"Mom's families here..."I said with a smile as I saw my Grandparents and Cousin,I waved to them for far were about 40 people here already and a few more needed to come,Combined...about 9-15 people here were family...I'd like a big family...that wouldn't kill people..."Just waiting on the 9 important people..."

"That's only 49..."Dad said to me,I gave him a look and crossed my put his hands up in defeat and sat back down...Dick Grayson...I am going to kick your ass next time I fucking see you...

I sighed as the priestess came out,dressed in this white pope robe was a young woman accompanied by an old man,she was cute...round...21-ish..

"Alexander?"She asked in a thick accent,I nodded and smiled as I said,

"Yes,Hello..."

"Είμαι η Άννα, η τρέχουσα Αζάρ(I am Anna,the current Azar)"She said with a big smile,I had no idea what she just said...

"She is Anna,the current Azar...She doesn't speak English so I shall be your and your guests translator...as I believe on the Bride and your parents speak our native tongue..."The old dude said with a small smile,I was so relieved!

"Does she understand English?"I asked,Anna nodded and said...

"Διδάχτηκα να καταλάβουν περισσότερες γλώσσες, που δυστυχώς δεν έχουν το ταλέντο να τους μιλήσει ..."

I looked to the translator,"She says,I was taught to understand most languages,I sadly do not have the talents to speak them..."I just nodded...

**Time skip to the actual Ceremony...**

My heart skipped a few beats as they started walking down the isle,the flower girl was smiling and the ginger kid holding her hand was crying as he held a people aw'd but I do not want that kid screaming at my wedding!Following slowly behind them was Dmitri and Kori,they looked good together despite the horrific height difference.

Dimitri's head barley reached her chin,even worse she was wearing high was holding a singular white Rose,hopefully!Rachel was holding the red ones we got her.I smiled as Dmitri walked to my side and by that I mean he tried to run Kori down with him!Behind them was Jen and Roy,I had never seen Roy look so fucking pissed in his entire life!He smiled as he passed my cousin and Grandparents,as my cousin was wearing a rather short dress and I'm saying this as a close relative...a really nice set of legs...That was disturbing...

"He looks so pissed..."Dmitri whispered to me as they got closer,As the two separated he gave me a look that screamed 'I'm going to shove a horse dick up your ass'...(**A/N**:I really don't know where I come up with these looks!Does anyone look at someone you hate or when your really angry and automatically think 'Horse penis'?)

"I'm going to shove a dick up your ass,Helllooo beautiful..."He said looking at the priest..."Does she speak English?"

"SHHH!"I said as Connor and Cassie walked down,They were similar heights and I must admit...they'd make and are going to make really hot kids.

"Last single moment...lets pray for him..."Dmitri said as Rachel and her father heart was actually pounding,I could feel it...I was that freaking nervous!She looked stunning in her dress,it was perfect for her...she looked afraid as if she was gonna fall...now that I look she looks taller,Well done Cassie for whatever you had a white cloth covering her head,I could tell it was her though...Ass...ANYWAY!She was holding on to her father for dear life as they approached,she was holding the roses...score!

"Έχει ένα ωραίο πισινό"Anna said with a smile,Cassie laughed as the translator whispered,

"Azar said She has a nice butt"

"She does..."I said with a smile as Rachel was walked towards me,Trigon helped her on the step thing and smiled as he said,

"Θα της δώσει χαρά στα χέρια του Αζάρ να παντρευτεί αυτόν τον άνθρωπο(I gladly give her to the hands of Azar to marry this man)"

Anna or Azar,whatever she was being called now smiled and nodded her head,"Metrion..."She said with a smile,Rachel nodded as she took both of our hands...

"Στα μάτια των θεών και των θεοτήτων, εγώ θα παντρευτεί αυτές τις δύο όμορφες ψυχές."She said loudly,The old dude who's name I should really find out said,"In the eyes of the gods and goddesses,I will marry these two beautiful souls."

She looked at me and said,"There is no going back..."

I sighed as I asked,"Those are the only words you know in English aren't they?"She nodded as he lead my hand over to the white cloth over Rachel's face.I took it off questionably as the old dude said,

"In taking off the cloth he is seeing her face for the last time before they are is also the last time he might see her smile,because as you know...once your married your wife turns into a demon"I heard a few laughs and saw some nods...

"Metrion."Azar said with a smile,"Αγαπάς αυτόν τον άνθρωπο?",The old dude said,"Metrion,Do you love this man?"

"Ναι ..."Rachel said looking at me with a smile,

"She said yes..."

"Alexander, Αγαπάς αυτή τη γυναίκα?"Azar asked with a smile,

"Yeah..."I said not even bothering to hear the translation,I knew she was asking if I loved her...I did...

"Η αγάπη σας είναι πολύ πραγματική, αν κάποιος διαφωνεί με το γάμο πω τώρα ... τα λόγια σας δεν θα πρέπει να λαμβάνονται υπόψη ή τον άλλο τρόπο!"Azar said fixing her hair with my hand,

"Your love is very real,If anyone disagrees with the marriage say now...your words will not be taken into consideration either way..."The old guy said with a smile,I was about to ask a question but as I tried he said,"You may not talk or let go of her please take your brides hand..."

"Αν συμφωνείτε να μείνουν πιστοί, να τηρούν τους κανόνες θεούς και να κρατήσει έναν γάμο γεμάτο αγάπη και εμπιστοσύνη ... Θα σας παντρευτεί ..."She said looking at me,"If you agree to stay faithful,abide by the gods rules and keep a marriage full of love and trust...I shall marry you..."

"I promise to stay faithful,Abide by the ruled of Azar and trust him...no matter what..."Rachel said looking at me,

"I do..."I said with a smile,"Can I say that?"both nodded,

"Στη συνέχεια, με τη δύναμη του Αζάρ και σε συμφωνία με τους θεούς και τις θεές ... Στο όνομα του Θεού και τα μάτια της Azarath ... τώρα είστε άνδρας και η γυναίκα! Τώρα πάμε να είναι καρποφόρες και έχουν πολλά παιδιά ..."Azar said with a smile,as the old man said"Then with power of Azar and in agreement with the gods and goddesses...In god's name and the eyes of Azarath...you are now man and wife!Now go be fruitful and have many children...Rings please!"

"What?"I asked as Azar let go of your hands..

"Dude,kiss her!"Connor said loudly,I saw Rachel blush before she smashed her face against mine,there was clapping and some whistles from Roy,Jen and Cassie...

"Congratulations...Alexander you are a back woman..."Azar said with a smile as she bowed to us and left with the old rings were given to us by the old dude,

"They have been blessed..."He said with a smile,they were on a silver chains that he hand quickly placed over our necks...

"Come on ..."I said with a smile as we jumped off of the step,Rachel wobbled a bit as we walked was confetti and what not...truthfully,I'll always love Meghan...but I'll Rachel more...

**At the reception...**

We had left to go see the reception at the hotel we were all staying at for the night,It was seriously had talent,It had EVERYTHING I had asked was Red and covered in drapes,It even had a fountain with LED's and a 5 tear cake!

"Look at cake!"I said with a smile,It was black with white,blue and red the top of the cake there was...wait for it,a Raven with a RED STONE in it's talons.

"Why is everything red?"Rachel asked me with a sigh...

"Well ...You know what I always say,Red IS the new blue..."I said with a smiled as she punched me in the stomach,"Thank you gorgeous..."

"I hate you..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!Are you proud...Wait...no stop...I need to add more before I finish...

* * *

**Later that night...**

**Rachel's pov...**

"You looked stunning..."I heard the ever familiar voice of Richard say,I turned around to see him standing there in a white t-shirt and black his hand was a blue rose,

"You were there?Why didn't you come to the reception?"I asked standing up from the sand,Cass,Jen,Kor,Gar,Vic,Con,Roy,Xander and I had gone to the beach for a small party to celebrate e not being single others were currently playing in the ocean or looking for crabs...I was just sitting,looking at the moon in a skirt...yes a skirt,and a bikini top..yes a bikini top...both were black...

"I hate parties..."He said,"You know that...Bruce got me some cake and sent me a picture of the Raven and the red stone...Raven's like shiny things you know...like your X..."

"Hmm,My eyes are shiny...and so is my skin in the stage lights...maybe that's what attracted him..."I said with a smirk,

"You will regret this wedding Rae,He's a bad guy and his fam-"

"I know what his family do,mine do worse things...Selling Weapons isn't illegal Richard...You should know..."I said crossing my arms,"You should stay...talk to my husband...They'd love to see you..."I said pulling him down with me as I sat,

"Fine,Here..."He said handing me the rose,"The temple grow them out back..."

"I know,I spent most of my childhood there...I do love you Dick...But I'll always love him more."I said putting it down and hugging him...

"I'll win you back one day...or Roy will steal you..."He said with a smile as Roy,Kori and Xander came back...

"RICHARD!"Kori shouted running over to him,she actually jumped on him...

"RACHEL!"Roy said with a smile running over to me and jumping over me to hug me from behind...

"ROY!Stop raping her!"Xander said with a small smile as he sat down with us,"I thought you weren't coming Grayson..."

"Well how am I meant to steal what's rightfully mine back?"He asked,hopefully he was joking...

"You mean what's mine..."Xander corrected...I turned back to Roy and whispered,

"Boys.."

He chuckled as he grabbed my waist and lifted me over his shoulder as he stood up,next thing I knew he was running to the water screaming,

"MR. STEAL YOUR GIRL BITCHES!"

* * *

Now it's the end of the chapter...I hope you enjoyed and I will update this WHENEVER!It took me a day to write this and if you don't hear from for the rest of the summer,It's because my boyfriend gets back from Cyprus the day after this was posted.


	11. Chapter 11:Ducks

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 11!I hope you liked chapter 10,It took me a while to write and now I'm gonna continue!I have a day to write this before I have a mental break down,I was thinking...and I REALLY WANTED/NEEDED TO ASK...Should this become M-rated?'Cause I don't know...

**Characters:**  
Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stoneb  
Raven=Rachel Roth-Redstone!  
Beast Boy=Garfield Loganb  
Red X=Xander Redstone/p

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)/p

**Disclaimer:I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…**

* * *

**11****:**Places

"Should we get a place?"

"Hmm?"I asked hugging my husband...ugh,I hate saying that...I feel old!We were currently laying on the couch,I had fallen asleep after we watched a shitty movie...then there was a spider and Xander had a melt down...I'm cool with them...

"Should we get a place of our own?"He asked,I was still half asleep and didn't know how to comprehend words.I took a deep breath,breathing in his scent...It was pretty amazing...he smelt like Roses and apple pie.I liked it sometimes...

"Well,I was living with Jen for work because she lives up the street from the theatre,and you...well...you live about a good 32 blocks away,plus this being a pent house..so...84.."I said sitting up,I rotated my shoulder and rolled off of Xander with a was about 7:30 in the morning,a week after our wedding...yes we were going to have a honey moon...but not yet...I wanted to actually stay in a country for more than 3 days!

"But I need to live here,my agent says I need to be famous...Which I kinda ,I'm a C-lister in real life...Maybe I should start acting!"Xander said sitting up,I smiled as I noticed our attire.I was in a pair of black shorts and his shirt,he was in a pair of basket ball shorts...without a shirt...he was cute...nice body,well muscled,athletic and well...beautiful...Like a hot male Scarlett Johansson who's not Jewish...

"I'll ask Gar to hook you up,his agent got me dancing in a music video once..."I said honestly as I looked out the window,the place was really nice and not as boyish as I thought,It looked like it came from a Swedish furniture catalogue..

"I shall speak to fat cat about this,So how about you and I go on a date?"

I felt my face go bright red,"Wh-What?"I asked looking at him as I wondered into the kitchen,I opened the shiny silver refrigerator and got out a bottle of tropical juice...I don't think I've ever had tropical juice before...

"A and I,alone in a romantic environment...without you being stolen by Roy and me not getting into fights with a jackass..."He said with a bright smile as he ran his hand through his blonde waves,"I should get a hair cut..."

"I like it long..."I said,when we first met he had a really nice hair cut that was short,it's been like...6 months(?) and it's just bellow his shoulders...no ones hair grows that fast!

"I'm sure you do..."He said in a sexual manner,"Oh wait you wouldn't know...prude..."

"Sorry,I'm not losing my virginity to a guy I was forced to marry!We weren't even dating in the first place...WHERE WAS THE ROMANCE!"I asked rather loudly,"What happened to me?"I asked under my breath...

"I still think your some sort of lesbian..."

I sighed and gave him a questioning look,"You see one movie and two dancers making out and boom!you and your friends are lesbians,I support gay rights and all but no...and your more gay than I will ever be!"I started,"Your afraid of spiders,you watch teen wolf and you know...practically cry listening to Adele...Now please stop calling me a lesbian,my dad is seriously suspecting I am!"

He laughed,and when I say laughed I mean he cackled like that ratchet girl everyone knows."Ohhhh...I love you people..."

"Please go suck a duck..."I said crossing my gave me a look and said,

"Babe,Ducks suck me...wait no..that came out wrong...I do not touch ducks..."

"No Xander,they touch you..."

* * *

**SHORT CHAP AGAIN!Sorry,I just felt as If I needed to get this out quickly!:(I started this after I finished chapter 10 and what not...but still...**


	12. Chapter 12:Dates

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 12!I really don't know how much longer this story is going to go on! I've been gone a while and need to do some serious updating!So...There's gonna be a little time skip of a few years...just a few...like 5!

**Characters:**  
Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Grayson  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth-Redstone  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 28-31!5 year time jump!

**Disclaimer:I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…**

* * *

**12:**Dates

_5 years later.._.

Dates,I don't know to describe dates with Xander...I don't think there's any words to describe a date with him...or living with we first married I didn't feel like a bride,I felt like a 12 year old girl marrying her favourite band member,5 years on It feels like we're _actually_ engaged...not like I knew anything about that though!I was hoping soon enough we could have another honeymoon or something just to get over that feeling...

"BABE!THERE IS A SPIDER,IN _THE_ _SINK_!"I heard my husband cry...I laughed as I rolled over in bed,I placed my hand over my round belly and rubbed the growing thing inside of it...don't ask me how or why I got pregnant...all I know is Xander's Dad is over the moon for another grandchild to give money and spend time with...

"Xander,it's okay...It won't kill you..."I said turning again,I didn't like the small human growing in me...it was like having being punched in the stomach for 8 months straight,I'd compare it to a period but this is worse."Now shush...Kinder and I are trying to get comfortable"

"I thought we were calling him James?"He said awkwardly,"I don't even know what Kinder means!"he finished as he walked into our bedroom,we currently in...James Sr.'s beach house,he had given us the master bedroom to accommodate me and the babies needs...It was all good as long as we didn't have any sex and Xander cleaned up everything...

"We would...If we knew the gender...but your father wouldn't let me see the scans or show me the nursery...all I know is that there's two..."

"My father is insane,I'm so sorry...but hey!At least we're off the beach coast..."Xander said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head,"You think I should get they're names tatted on my Ribs?"

I laughed at him as he touched his bare ribs,at the same time trying to hide his armpit hair."It's weird how you only grow hair under your armpits,like...it's honestly some genetic disorder..."

"Don't be Jealous Bae..."he said with a bright smile,"You'll be able to grow armpit hair when you hit puberty!"

I gave him a stare before I yawned,"If I wasn't carrying your child Alexander I would kill you..."He jumped on the bed as he started shouting to my stomach..

"YOU WILL REMEMBER ME MY SONS!CARRY ON MY NAME BEFORE SHE TAKES MY HEART!"I laughed as he kissed my heavy stomach,before crawling up to my face and giving me a kiss,"Only about 3 more months till we can have sex again..."

I laughed,"Twins Xander...6 more months.."

"Either way,my teenage self would kill me for saying this...But Rave,I'm so fucking sick of touching myself!I don't believe in cheating,but I will go fuck a hooker because I am that horny!"

I was rather shocked at Xander's loss of control,"I takes 7 years for the Vagina to stretch back to normal..."I said calmly as he rolled off the bed...

"You don't HAVE to push it out,we could have tumour babies!No matter what they'd still be Fergalicious!"He said waving his arms about from the floor,"How did that guy from 23 kids and counting survive!?Do you know how much sex he doesn't have?He MUST be into some Polygamy shit..."

I closed my eyes and just said,"Your not getting another wife,and I'm not getting another husband..."

"If I could change my name,I would want it to be Rias...can we call one Rias?"

I inwardly sighed,"I had to dance with a little girl named Melvin for a few months when I was 16, I really loved her and her brothers...they were eventually adopted and taken away from they're fucked up foster home...So...if I had a daughter I'd call her Melvin..."I had never told him that story,I felt slightly embarrassed about saying that to him...

"Aww Rae-Rae,Cat was my Mom's name...real name...I hope...I really don't know..."I smiled as he continued to talk about his Mom,"She was pretty you know...I don't think there are any pictures here,but you'll have to trust my Dad's constant word!"

I smiled at him,he really did love his Mom...unlike me...Angela Roth was an _'Angel'_ sent from Azar to show us the way...she was pretty much a Duchess in my country,with Azar being at the very top my Mom was like...in 3rd place!Not to mention how she's not fit to be a mother...of anything!

"She would have loved you..."I snapped out of my mental rant about my mother to see my husband talking to my stomach,he rubbed it with care and looked as if he wanted to marry it instead...he honestly would be the best Dad in the world...

I petted his head as he kissed my stomach,"Me or it?"I asked as he got up,I honestly have no idea what he was doing...like,towel gymnastics...

"Yes..."He said awkwardly,"Go take a nap,I'm gonna do some form of movement because I want to be in the best shape of my life when those suckers decide to leave,I want to be the Dad who's hotter than his son in every way possible...I wouldn't mind if we looked like a gay couple!But I just wanna be hotter than him in every fucking way possible!"

"You creep."

"And if it's a girl I still wanna be that hot dad who intimidates everyone!I'll get like 80 tattoo's and by another motor cycle!Not forgetting the beard...and you can be hot too...just not as hot as our kid!"I looked at the now naked man in front of me,"Rias and Cat Roth-Redstone,Triple R and CR...7...isn't that Christiano Ronaldo's brand?I got a pair of football boots from there once...they were good shoes..."

I stared at him,"Soccer Xander...We say Soccer in America..."

"Well,in Brazil,England,Portugal and other places where the hot people live they say Soccer...and yes...I have a language fetish..."He said as he wiggled his bare butt,he had a really cute ass...dimple butt...

* * *

End of Chapter,Sorry it's taken years to upload...I just haven't been able to write this!


End file.
